Mon premier meurtre
by Mayura Kl
Summary: Le soir où il a été incapable de tuer Dumbledore, Drago Malefoy revient au repère des Mangemorts. Sa situation va rappeler des souvenirs à Avery...


Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'Avery attendait. Attendait quoi ? Lui-même ne le savait pas, et cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Lord Voldemort lui donnerait sûrement bientôt une mission, et alors il l'accomplirait, comme à chaque fois. Les mêmes événements se répétaient, inlassablement, comme une litanie sans fin, un cercle qui jamais ne s'arrêtait et qui ne proposait aucune échappatoire.

Les pensées du Mangemort furent dérangées par le claquement violent de la porte d'entrée de la pièce où il se trouvait. Tout d'abord, Avery ne reconnut pas la personne qui avait été propulsée sans ménagement sur le sol. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient sur son visage, laissant tout juste apparaître quelques contusions. Ce ne fut que lorsque le jeune homme se releva qu'Avery sut que le nouvel arrivant, plutôt en piteux état, n'était autre que Drago Malefoy. Que venait-il faire ici, dans le repère des Mangemorts, ce triste soir de juin ? Triste … Sans doute pas pour tout le monde. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était heureux le Mangemort était à son service depuis suffisamment de temps pour avoir appris à deviner son humeur à partir de quelques indices qui ne trompaient pas.

D'un air désintéressé, au moins en apparence, Avery demanda nonchalamment :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour te retrouver dans cet état ?

Le jeune Malefoy refusa tout d'abord de parler, estimant sans doute qu'Avery n'était pas digne de ses confessions. Mais le Mangemort ne se laissa pas démonter. Sans avoir l'air d'insister, il attendait, campé devant Drago.

- Tu sais ce que j'avais à faire ? finit par dire le jeune homme.

- Oui, répondit simplement Avery dans un souffle.

Il avait compris.

- Je n'ai pas pu le tuer. Dumbledore, malgré sa puissance, était à ma merci … et je ne l'ai pas tué. C'est Rogue qui a dû le faire … Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?!

Instinctivement, Avery devina que Drago Malefoy n'attendait pas véritablement de réponse à sa question il prit donc le parti d'ignorer cette dernière.

- Assieds-toi. Ça passera, lança tout d'un coup le Mangemort d'un ton sec.

Mais la détresse de Malefoy lui rappelait des choses … Semblant soudain complètement ailleurs, « dans la lune » se dit Drago, Avery était plongé dans ses pensées …

_Quelques années plus tôt, dans un manoir du Wiltshire … _

_- Comment cela, le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a demandé d'aller tuer Gordon ? J'ai déjà eu à faire à lui, cet Auror est passablement idiot. Mais pourquoi me racontes-tu cela ? Où est le problème ?_

_Ma mère, Melany, s'énervait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes qui me semblaient très longues._

_- Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt … je bredouillai pour la énième fois._

_- En voilà une question. Bien sûr que tu l'es. Je le sais. Tu seras un brillant Mangemort ! Maintenant, cesse de m'ennuyer. Je dois aller préparer à manger, tu descendras dans un quart d'heure. _

_Elle sortit, me laissant seul avec mes sombres pensées._

_C'était le lendemain soir que tout s'était passé … _

_« Avery, je t'avais dit que tu devrais aller tuer Gordon … Et bien c'est le moment. Il est chez lui, tu peux y aller. Quelques sortilèges protègent son domaine, mais je suis persuadé que tu peux les contrer avec suffisamment d'aisance et de facilité. »_

_Je fus nettement soulagé quand la voix sèche et froide de Lord Voldemort cessa de résonner dans mon esprit. Je ne l'aurais avoué pour rien au monde, mais j'étais terrifié. Cela faisait deux mois que j'étais Mangemort, je l'étais devenu peu après ma sortie de Poudlard mais jamais encore je n'avais tué quelqu'un. Jusqu'à présent, je n'arrivais pas à me rendre compte de ce que cela représentait. _

_La nuit était tombée. Suivant à la lettre le plan que plusieurs personnes m'avaient maintes fois répété, je pénétrai dans la maison silencieuse de Gordon par la fenêtre de la cave, que je forçai à l'aide de quelques maléfices de très haut niveau. J'avais d'ailleurs eu le plus grand mal à les apprendre. Je savais que l'Auror ne vivait pas seul, qu'il était marié et qu'il avait un fils, Even, mais je fus presque surpris, et surtout très mal à l'aise, en entendant les pleurs du petit garçon. D'après mes informations, il devait avoir environ quatre ou cinq ans … « Un sale gosse, évidemment », soufflai-je dans un murmure rageur, comme pour me rassurer moi-même devant l'inhumanité de l'acte que je m'apprêtais à commettre. La cave était sombre et humide. Je ne distinguais pas grand-chose autour de moi. Avisant l'escalier en bois sur ma droite, comme prévu, je le gravis. Une trappe en haut me permit d'accéder à la salle à manger, envahie par un silence pesant à cette heure tardive. _

_Faisant quelques pas dans la pièce, je me sentis idiot, comme si je ne savais plus quoi faire. Finalement, à force de déambuler dans le noir, inévitablement, mon pied heurta la lourde table de bois, m'arrachant un juron et me faisant presque trébucher. D'abord furieux, je me dis ensuite que si cela attirait Gordon dans cette pièce, c'était parfait. _

_Ce fut bien le cas. L'Auror était manifestement sur ses gardes en ces temps troublés, et il avait repéré le bruit. Je l'entendis bientôt descendre les marches de l'escalier qui menait au premier étage. Le bruit de ses pas passa devant la porte à demi close de la salle à manger il ignorait sûrement où je me trouvais exactement. J'étais dans une situation idéale. Je surgis en dehors de la pièce, baguette magique brandie dans la main droite. Le couloir était étroit Gordon se trouvait quelques mètres devant moi. Il se retourna, et la lueur diffuse émise par le _Lumos_ qu'il avait performé éclairait quelque peu son visage blafard. J'eus un temps d'arrêt. Je devais le tuer, c'était évident. Sinon il allait m'attaquer en premier et la supériorité que j'avais acquise en le prenant par surprise ne servirait plus à rien. _

_- _Avada Kedavra_ !_

_Je m'étais maintes fois entraîné à ce sort sur des animaux, mais ce soir tout était différent. Ma voix se brisa en même temps que le corps fatigué de Gordon qui s'écroula à mes pieds, réduit à l'impuissance. Il avait vécu, comme moi … Percevant une présence, je levai les yeux. Une petit garçon que je devinais sans hésitation être Even était assis en équilibre sur la rambarde de l'escalier, et avait sûrement vu toute la scène. Sa bouche était entrouverte, trahissant sa surprise, ainsi que l'incapacité mêlée à l'envie de crier. Ses yeux étaient mouillés de larmes. Il avait compris que son père ne reviendrait plus, plus jamais …_

_Maudissant ma faiblesse que j'estimai passagère, je crachai sur le corps de l'Auror et m'enfuis dans la nuit. L'obscurité à peine troublée par quelques réverbères citadins me faisait du bien, ainsi que le froid. J'imaginais déjà la voix froide du Seigneur des Ténèbres me dire « Tu es pitoyable … Hésiter ainsi à tuer … Quelle faiblesse ! Je suis déçu, très déçu par toi, Avery. » Dans le langage des Mangemorts, ces mots résonnaient comme une sentence, voire une mise à mort. Non, il ne devait jamais savoir ! Jamais ! Mais quel Mangemort peut cacher quelque chose à Lord Voldemort ? _

_Advienne que pourra. Ce soir-là, au milieu de l'immensité de la nuit, je pris mon courage à deux mains et je rentrai au repère des Mangemorts._

- Avery, tu rêves ?

Ce gosse agaçait Avery à lui rappeler ainsi son passé. Sa voix lui répondit, sèche comme un couperet.

- Non Malefoy, je pensais juste à ton cas désespéré et à ta notoire imbécillité.


End file.
